


Besides

by Hotgitay



Category: Commander in Chief (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Just a quick Mackenzie and rod piece  I wrote
Relationships: Rod Calloway/Mackenzie Allen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Besides

“First gentleman suits you”Mackenzie says to her husband 

“Not as much as Madam President suits you my dear”Rod kisses her softly 

“Who’s taking the kids to school?”Mackenzie asked Rod 

“I can take them”Rod offered

“You’re amazing”Mackenzie says gratefully 

“I try”Rod laughs a bit 

“Besides I’ll be pretty busy today”Mackenzie adds 

“In and out of meetings with foreign dignitaries”Mackenzie said


End file.
